A Way with Words
by Chelle-sama
Summary: Syaoran gives a speech on someone's special day.


**Disclaimer:** All characters herein are the property of CLAMP/Kodansha and are not used for profit. I think we all know that, seeing as to how this is fanfiction.

**Dedication:** Circe, as usual.

**A Way with Words**

"Everyone has dreams. Some are very personal – and no, I'm not talking about _those_ kinds of dreams, although after having had The Talk with Daidouji Sonomi-san I most certainly _could_ talk about them and embarrass only those of you have haven't had that little chat with her – and some are more universal. Those universal dreams, falling in love, being loved in return, those kinds of dreams often come true, and I only have to look at Sakura to know it. Today is about those dreams. But also about those personal dreams…and, well, how some of them seem completely impossible. The ones you don't expect to ever come true. But it's the mark of a true friend, a person who truly loves you, that they are the ones who can surprise you by fulfilling a wish you've never even told them about. And that's what I want to talk about; dreams and friends.

"Daidouji Tomoyo-san is the kind of friend anyone is lucky to have, and I'm doubly so because I can call her my best friend. She's sweet, she's kind, she's patient, and she's forgiving to the point of utter absurdity. She's been nothing but good to me since the day we met and I try my best to protect her happiness. I wouldn't want to see her any other way.

"But after knowing her for a couple of years, one of those impossible dreams I had centered itself on her. I wanted to see her lose her temper. Just once. Just because _nobody_ can have endless patience and _everyone_ has a breaking point. I wasn't sure, exactly, if I wanted to be there in person for it or not, but I _did_ tell her that I looked forward to the day that happened. That's what friends do, after all.

"My other seemingly impossible dream revolved around seeing Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun get his comeuppance. I grudgingly admit that he's a friend, but the first year we knew each other he purposely tortured me – and enjoyed it- all the while with that annoyingly knowing smile of his plastered across his face. But I also knew that his punishment was nothing I'd be able to administer. I don't have that kind of temperament. I never said a word about it to him or anyone else. But, oh, how I dreamed about it. And this is where Daidouji Tomoyo stepped up and delivered.

"We'd been going out for ice cream after school, that much I remember. I _don't_ remember what it was he said, but to say Hiiragizawa Eriol put his foot in his mouth is a gross understatement. Daidouji and I were in front of Sakura and Hiiragizawa at the time, and without losing that genki little smile of hers, Daidouji turned around and drove her fist right into Hiiragizawa's stomach. She may have had a little extra behind that punch, seeing as to how Hiiragizawa just stepped right into it, but I believe that she'd have put him flat on his back on the ground even without it. That smile disappeared behind a very mild expression, which was probably more frightening that if she'd looked angry, and…she…simply…_d e t o n a t e d_. 

"Without shouting, without screaming, with an expression of almost clinical detachment, she stripped him of his vanity, his ego, his pride, and just for good measure, she peeled away his dignity. People tend to liken those kinds of scenes to car- or train- wrecks. This was far worse. This was far more personal than seeing two pieces of metal slam into each other. It was like standing next to a man and watching him being ripped apart by a tiger. 

"I should confess that the image in my mind at the time, given Daidouji's upbringing and the social circles to which she belongs, was more like that of a berserking poodle, but I'm sure I was the only one who thought it.

"Now, I hadn't been certain that I wanted to actually witness Daidouji's wrath being played out on whomever was stupid enough to unleash it, but I am glad, so very glad, that I was there. It was one of those moments you take with you to your grave, and it leaves its smile upon your face even into your next life.

"She told him exactly what she thought of him right then. She wasn't shouting, but Daidouji is a singer and she's had some operatic training, so I think I can trust the rumors that said she could be heard a block away. I do know that everyone on the street could hear her, and thanks to the little ally we happened to be in front of, everyone on the next street could, too. She sounded as composed as though she'd been asked to read for the class, and I think that made everything she said that much more horrible. 

"She insulted him in three different languages. She even used a few words of Cantonese, which I certainly never intended to teach her. Her accent was pretty good, actually. She called him names that I didn't even know existed. In fact, I'm fairly sure she made up some of the vilest names as she went along. She had always been so sweet, so innocent looking, that I'm sure none of us expected her to know those words, much less how to use them. But she did and she delivered them with more flair than most. She stood over him and cursed at him in the most imaginative ways it has ever been my pleasure to hear. 

"Nothing was sacred. His every trait was held up to the light of day and ridiculed. The kindest word she used all afternoon was 'degenerate'. She mocked his intelligence. She held his wit in profoundest contempt. His social standing was jeered at, with the word 'peasantry' making frequent appearances. She laughed at his financial status. She sneered at his accent, his home, his hygiene, and his manners. With all the skill and impersonality of a surgeon she took apart his beliefs and hopes to be scorned. She covered his ancestry in minute detail, starting with inbred, failed pig farmers and ending with parents who were most likely slobbering, gibbering, mongoloids possessed of suspect moral practices. His family tree was considered to be one that had never branched. She spent twenty minutes in French with the only recognizable word - Clow - being the name of someone who had greatly shaped his life. None of it sounded favorable, though I can't be sure of that. The sweetest words she used to describe his wardrobe were 'revolting' and 'grossly offensive'. His honor was thrown down and danced upon. She went into almost loving detail about his probable sexual habits and perversions. And she somehow managed to imply, heavily, that she was giving him every benefit of the doubt.

"Hiiragizawa was going from dead white with shock, to bright red with embarrassment, to purple with fury, but he never got a word in. Frankly, I don't think an army could have broken into her diatribe. He tried to stand just once, near the beginning of his brutalization, and she drew herself up with such dignity and majesty that when she motioned for him to stay where he was, he didn't try to move again. This humiliation went on for what seemed like hours. There was a large crowd of spectators, but it was a shifting crowd since most people couldn't seem to bear watching the abuse for too long. A couple of police officers came by, possibly to put an end to the scene, but they only pushed in far enough to recognize who the speaker was. They were clearly intimidated by her, though. I don't know if they thought she was Daidouji Sonomi-san, or if they thought it was 'like mother, like daughter', or if they just didn't want to call her attention to themselves, but they left without a word spoken.

"The sun was starting to set before she wound down, ending by addressing his earlier obedience to her and pointing out that it was similar to how a dog would obey its owner. There was a ringing kind of silence when she was finished. Then she added the perfect grace note. Without even bothering to give him a look of contempt she turned to me and took up our conversation precisely where she'd left off. A moment later, she turned around, looked at Hiiragizawa sitting there in the middle of the sidewalk, and asked in a tone that suggested that nothing at all had happened, "Are you coming for ice cream or not, Hiiragizawa-kun?" In that moment, I knew I loved her.

"Daidouji…sorry, Hiiragizawa Tomoyo, I am honored to be here, celebrating your happy union with the man you understand all too well. I spoke earlier of impossible dreams, and today you've made another one come true. I'm here to praise you, to wax eloquent on the warm and devoted friend we all know you to be. But I don't really need to. I think we only have to look at Hiiragizawa's blissful smile to see just how kind you are and how much love you have to offer those of us you hold dear. Because you were his one impossible dream, to have you love him is more than he deserves in this life or any other, as you explained in no uncertain terms that long ago day, and you can believe that I'll never let him forget it. So I propose a toast in your honor: Just as you've made the dreams of others into reality, may all of _your_ dreams, impossible though you may think them, come true in the best and most unexpected of ways. And, my well-spoken friend, may you continue to rule Hiiragizawa Eriol's life with that iron little fist of yours."

"Hoeeeee! Syaoran! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't give that speech!"

++++

**Notes:** You may have noticed that Syaoran was giving the toast to the bride instead of the groom and said to yourself "Hey now. That's not right." Let me explain. Circe happened to share with me a story from a SugarQuiller's wedding. This particular friend of hers had a female best friend, and his wife had a male best friend, so they simply switched the two around. I think that's an absolutely wonderful idea and ran with it here. And yes, I know Tomoyo would say that _Sakura_ is _her_ best friend, but that doesn't mean that _she_ isn't _Syaoran's_ best friend. And I just don't see poor Li-kun agreeing to stand next to Eriol-kun throughout the wedding ceremony. Sakura wouldn't mind, though, would she? 

Before anyone can ask, NO. No, I will not be writing anything more to do with this. There will be no fic in which we find out what Eriol said to set Tomoyo off like that. I will not go into what Eriol and Tomoyo thought of his speech (other than to note here that Tomoyo thought it was cute and Eriol buried his face in his hands until it was over) or into the future of their happily wedded bliss. Don't ask. I won't do it. I'm not trying to be rude, but seeing "Please, tell us what Eriol said!" and "Sequel! Sequel!" to something I think is fine just the way it is isn't my idea of fun.


End file.
